Siren's Song
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Musician!AU. Charlie meets someone who calls to him.


**Title:** Siren's Song  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur, Gabrielle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,277  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Musician!AU. Charlie meets someone who calls to him.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **December Event - 12 Days of Christmas - **Turtle doves:** Write about 2 'love birds'. / **French Hens:** Incorporate a member of the Delacour family. / **Drummers Drumming:** Write about a drummer/rock star or popular musician (e.g. pianist) AU / **Pipers Piping:** Incorporate someone playing the pipes

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Art - Task 1 -Write about something that is short-lived but has a great effect on something else.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A33. (action) running away

* * *

Charlie watched her as her fingers gracefully moved over the ivory keys. Her eyes weren't fastened on the piano keys like they might have been if she was inexperienced. Instead, her gaze was on her younger sister who was accompanying her on the pipes.

A piano and pipes. They shouldn't work together, but when the Delacour sisters played their respective instruments together, they meshed perfectly.

Although the youngest sister was definitely pretty—gorgeous in reality—she was much younger than him. Therefore, Charlie was awestruck by the elder sister's beauty, completely entranced by her as if she was a siren and he was a sailor.

Her long, blonde hair—almost white in color—fell down her back in waves. It was pulled back from her face by delicate light blue clips. The color of them matched her eyes as well as her form-fitting dress that deliciously hugged her curves in all of the right places. The gentle smile that graced her lips, and the love for her sister in her eyes, made her all the more beautiful to Charlie.

And he couldn't wait to talk to her, to meet her. He impatiently counted down the minutes as he waited for her time on the stage to be over.

It came way too slow, but as soon as she stood up from the piano bench and took a bow, while her sister curtsied, Charlie stood from his own chair and made his way down to stand near the stage.

When she stepped off of the bottom step, Gabrielle behind her, Charlie was ready with an inviting smile. "You were amazing," he huskily appraised.

Her eyes perused him, and he felt as if she was looking right through him instead of at him. "Thank you," she answered frostily.

He frowned, unsure of the reason behind her coldness. "I'm Charlie Weasley."

She frowned. "Red hair and freckles. I should have known. Related to Bill Weasley."

Before Charlie couldn't answer, Fleur gracefully flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder and strode passed him. He watched her, his mouth agape.

He turned disbelieving eyes onto Gabrielle who smiled unsurely. "Sorry about my sister. She had a bad experience with Bill."

Charlie finally closed his mouth with an audible snap. Something about what Gabrielle said trigged something within Charlie. "Bad experience? My brother never mentioned meeting anyone named Fleur. And if he had, he would have certainly bragged about meeting such a gorgeous woman."

"Brother? Well, I guess that isn't too surprising. As for never mentioning Fleur, he really shouldn't brag. Basically, he seduced her, and then left her before she woke up the next morning."

Charlie felt something in his stomach clench. "Really? That doesn't sound like Bill."

Gabrielle shrugged, but she somehow made it look ladylike. "Well, he did. It was a couple of years ago, so maybe's he's a better person now than he was then, but Fleur never quite got over it, especially since it was—"

She abruptly stopped, and Charlie realized she hadn't meant to say so much. He tried to urge her to continue. "Especially since...?"

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip. "Let's just say, Fleur was a bit inexperienced when she met Bill."

Charlie understood without Gabrielle having to clarify it even more. A virgin. Bill took Fleur's virginity and than ditched her the morning after. He shook his head. "How could he..." He couldn't finish.

He turned away from Gabrielle and allowed his eyes to move around the floor, looking for her. He finally saw her just as she went out onto the balcony. He briefly turned back to Gabrielle an uttered a quick, "Excuse me."

He barely noticed her nod of acceptance because he was quickly making his way to the doors Fleur disappeared through.

When he reached the balcony, he stood just outside, right at the opening. Her back was to him as she gazed up at the night sky. He took a deep breath to fortify himself. "I'm sorry for my brother, but you have to know that I'm nothing like him."

Fleur didn't turn around. "Gabby filled you in."

"Don't be mad at her. I think she took pity on me."

Fleur finally looked at him. "Gabby was always a better judge of character than me. In fact, if I remember correctly, she told me I shouldn't leave with Bill."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "I never knew of your connection to him; he never talked about anyone named Fleur." He inwardly cursed himself when her eyes showed pain at the. "I mean—"

"I wasn't even worth a passing mention, huh?" she interrupted.

"I never thought I say this about my older brother, especially because I've always admired him, but he's an idiot."

She finally cracked a smile. "Thank you and I'm sorry I initially judged you based on Bill's actions. It wasn't fair. I, more than anyone, should know that just because two people are related, it doesn't mean they are the same person. Except for our similarity in looks and our shared musical talent, Gabby and I are very different people."

Charlie felt himself breathing a little easier. "You're forgiven. So, maybe we can start over? My name is Charlie, and I thought your playing was magical."

Fleur blushed. "A little corny."

"Sorry. Wasn't sure what else to say."

Fleur shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. I kind of like corny."

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. "Really? Well, great."

That night, Charlie had the best conversation in his life. Fleur was so funny and intelligent. She was witty and honest. And she wasn't afraid to cut him down if his head got too big. He never met a woman as wonderful as Fleur. And not for the first time that night, he couldn't help but think that Bill was a fool.

And as the night drew to a close, Fleur looked at her silver watch. "It's getting late. I should go collect Gabby."

He nodded, but he didn't want to say goodbye. "Fleur..."

He trailed off when her dark blue eyes clashed with his lighter blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked. With how close they were now standing, her breath ghosted over his lips.

Instead of asking, like he probably should have, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, savoring the sweet kiss.

She surprised him by opening his mouth and inviting his tongue in to play.

Charlie moaned and followed her lead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flushed against his.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, and he knew he wanted to feel more of her.

"Fleur?" a soft voice broke through the lust-filled haze that had taken over Charlie's mind.

He reluctantly pulled away and both of them turned to look at Gabrielle.

"Gabby," Fleur muttered, quickly taking a step away from Charlie. She looked from Gabrielle to Charlie and before Charlie could say anything, or even grab her wrist, she was running away.

Charlie wanted to go after her, especially when Gabrielle shot him an apologetic look.

Somehow, he knew he would never see Fleur again. He had a feeling she would make sure of it. He swallowed passed the lump that seemed to want to choke him.

He had only known Fleur for one night, but somehow, he had fallen in love with her. The relationship hadn't even been more than a wonderful conversation and a heart-stopping kiss, and now it was over.

Charlie was forever changed by Fleur and what might have been, especially in relation to how he viewed Bill, and he knew there was no going back to his before-Fleur attitude.


End file.
